2017 Reality TV Ranking
s/o to Mana for (mostly) inspiring this project. 2017 was quite the year for me personally with lots of ups and downs, and to me, it will always be That Year. However, more importantly, across these 17 seasons of competitive reality television, the genre of reality t.v. itself arguably experienced a boom of good content, powerful moments, influential characters and shocking moments starring 273 different competitors. I'm here to announce who did the best this year �� Seasons featured: Celebrity Big Brother UK 19 Hunted US The Challenge: Invasion of the Champions Survivor: Game Changers Big Brother Canada 5 RuPaul's Drag Race 9 The Amazing Race 29 Survivor NZ: Nicaragua The Challenge: Champs vs. Pros Big Brother UK 18 Big Brother US 19 The Challenge XXX: Dirty 30 The Amazing Race Canada 5 Australian Survivor 4 Celebrity Big Brother UK 20 Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers The Challenge: Champs vs. Stars "Worst TV" Tier 273. Camila Nakagawa (The Challenge – Various) The Challenge: Invasion of the Champions The Challenge: Champs vs. Pros The Challenge XXX: Dirty 30 The Challenge: Champs vs. Stars I’m over Camila. It was wild seeing her blow up on alpha males with little provoking in Bloodlines – the first true “Camilanator” meltdown I’d ever witnessed – but it’s stale now. Those at MTV and inside the entire Challenge franchise have allowed Camila to have extreme and violent outbursts against her fellow contestants really any time she wants to, as it’s become part of her brand. She’s the Camilanator – great in competition, great in drinking and great in drama. These meltdowns eventually started getting her expelled from multiple Challenges, and yet she kept showing up on consecutive Challenges. On a surface level, Camila is a genius, and she’d let you know it by touting her two Bachelor’s degrees in your face, but that’s not why: she, like Bananas, has gamed the system. She knows that a scandalous moment on one season means a call to appear on the next. These meltdowns, however, reached the point in Dirty 30 in which she spouted racial slurs and other discriminatory comments against Leroy, who is black, in a drunken stupor/attempt to...rile him up? Get a reaction? It’s unknown, but what IS now known is that Camila is either a racist or doesn’t take the issue of racism very seriously. I don't remember exactly what she said, but one of the things she shouted was along the lines of "you black motherfuckers always play the victim." After this incident, her edit dipped into UTR2-3 territory. Iconically, then, Camila won Dirty 30 and wasn’t even present at the reunion to be celebrated for it. Homegirl literally found out she won that season by watching it from home. Oops! Camila also appeared on the very next Challenge product, the Champs vs. Stars miniseason, in which when asked to get into her jersey to take promo pictures, she refused, assaulted a producer, stole and crashed a golf cart and threatened to kill herself in her hotel room. The final Camila footage we got this season was a fellow teammate saying that “she needs help and hopefully now she gets it.” Allegedly, she’s now blacklisted from the show, but rumors have circled that she got a call for season 32. Time will tell. I hope she’s gone forever. 272. Paul Abrahamian (Big Brother US 19) I don’t want to write anything about Paul because I don’t want to relive any of his terror. But here we go. Paul came into BB19 as someone heavily favored to win already – with a built-in twist in his favor that gave him 3 weeks of immunity, game-organized 1-on-1 conversations with all 16 other cast members and a method allowing him to reward his favorite cast members by giving them safety, I’m not sure if anyone in reality television history got as many advantages as Paul near the beginning. Think of the massive firemaking kits they give on Survivor nowadays; Paul basically got an alliance-making kit. He was literally able to ensure that all of his favorite people made it past the first night. Paul eventually found the best way to groom his zombies; by enslaving over half of the cast, Paul created this cult-like setup where to each member of his alliance, he was the strategist that was gonna get their secret alliance through the game. He went so far as to keep up that facade in every goodbye message, acting like the current HoH was a rogue ally that did something unpredictable and now Paul would win for the both of them. It was grimy behavior and I didn’t enjoy watching it. Outside of his strategy, Paul made some really tragic and sad moves when he literally ordered the house to attack Jessica and Cody. Yes, this is the truth: in one of many instances, he literally told members of his alliance to go outside and make loud noises (for the intentional purpose of triggering Cody’s PTSD) and taunt them extensively because...Jessica wouldn’t vote out her boyfriend and help Paul’s agenda. Mhm. Okay. He had his cult groomed to believe that anyone who showed any semblance of not being 100% loyal to Paul was a horrible person that didn’t deserve to stay in the game, and it got to the point where people like Josh and Alex were doing the bullying for him. Paul went from putting on blackface to intimidate Dominique in the early game to sending Josh to torment Mark in the midgame. Kid was also a total DR screamer. Every single moment of the game that was related to him, Paul narrated in the DR and took it upon himself to yell in the exact same condescending cadence in every single instance, acting like he was some strategic mastermind doing big things that the audience wouldn’t understand. This annoyed me in BB18, but it got even worse in BB19. Look no further than when he ended every single confessional with this face. It was all this, however, that made his second consecutive 5-4 loss in a 365 day period even sweeter – a loss to Josh, one of the most loyal Paul slaves, the one Paul had been grooming into the perfect Phillip Sheppard-esque goat for 99 days, the one who actively bullied most of the jury. See, it’s Paul’s shitty behavior that got him the second loss – all of the jurors, delusional or not, that voted for Josh either voted out of spite for Paul or out of spite for the fact that Paul betrayed them...and kept lying in his goodbye messages. Alex was LIVID when she found out she wasn’t actually running the game and that Paul played her. Marlena really did think they were close with Paul until they got exiled from the cult – with no real statement from Paul on the matter. He played one of the worst social games of all time, and I think he honestly could be the Russell Hantz of Big Brother. I have no sympathy for Paul losing a second time. What a horrific human person and a season-ruining presence. 271. Johnny "Bananas" Devenanzio (The Challenge – Various) The Challenge: Invasion of the Champions The Challenge: Champs vs. Pros The Challenge XXX: Dirty 30 The Challenge: Champs vs. Stars Before I get into Bananas, I want to say that even though he didn’t actively try to ruin Invasion or Dirty 30 as much as he literally has massacred the fun out of past seasons, his Champs vs. Stars experience literally drags him down to the bottom three for me. It was that bad. Bananas also this has proven over fifteen seasons of this show that he can’t provide anything that even borders on great television. Unfortunately, he knows the MTV system: be controversial, be polarizing and be invited back. It’s easy for him. Johnny Bananas, while a bad person, was not as present on Invasion or Dirty 30 as he probably wanted to be. I’m surprised he’s even being pushed in promotional material for Vendettas after two back-to-back unmemorable showings in mainstream Challenge seasons. He got beaten in the mid-game by old school veteran players in elimination twice. It’s the same concept. He really just popped up every now and then to make tryhard-y jokes, which only landed about 50% of the time. His biggest contribution to this season was the phrase “...house of thieves!” being replayed in the intro every episode. Really cannot remember any of his other contributions aside from being extremely confident he’d return in the third Redemption House challenge before not returning...even with two spots open for male returnees. He flopped. To get into his Champs vs. _____ stints, Champs vs. Pros was a complete floundering on his part and Champs vs. Stars was an overdose of the Johnny Bananas persona that only further drove the point home that he sucks. The apex of the Bananas experience in 2017 was bringing a kid with Down syndrome to a challenge during Champs vs. Stars in hopes of manipulating the edit in his favor to look like a Good Person for supporting kids with disabilities; even when his team saw right through it and didn’t default into awarding him the title of MVP for that day like he expected (an event which would allow him to say “hey, we’re giving $5000 to YOUR charity” to his “friend” with Down syndrome), he acted like the victim of some vile scheme by Wes and Emily plotting against him to make him look bad. I’m getting fired up and nauseous just thinking about this – and he even went so far as to be petty and petulant at the next challenge by not letting his team deliberate for who the MVP would be because he felt like that’s what happened to him. He literally would not let his team discuss who it is that will a. receive $5000 for their charity and b. select who goes into elimination from the Champs team because he was too bitter about not getting MVP the round before. Really? Come on dude. He’s a fucking man child who needs a real job that isn’t “be irritating on television.” The worst part? Even The Miz – the worst host of 2017 – was on his side; after Emily announced the team decided that the MVP would be Wes, we got literally the worst sentence uttered by any partisan host in years: “Really? I... thought it would be Bananas, but, okay.” Overall, a disgusting human being and I’m not excited for his rumored CBBUS appearance. 270. Austin Armacost (Celebrity Big Brother UK 19) Austin’s claim to fame is appearing on a Real Housewives-esque reality show starring toxic gays and dating Marc Jacobs. He is, as the previous sentence implies, an Evil Gay. I am under the impression that Austin’s original CBB season, which I have not seen, involved him being heavily irritating, constantly whining and victimizing himself and picking fights that weren’t necessary or fun to watch. This season, he basically did the same thing, by terrorizing Stacy for not worshipping the ground he walked on and criticizing Speidi in a weird water-related incident I vaguely remember. I think he tried to blow up on Spencer for stealing all his water or something? For what it's worth, yes, Speidi function as perpetual button-pushers, but when you wind up looking like an idiot in the wrong against literal human trolls, it's not good. When no one owned the concept of bottled water in the first place? Big bad. Stacy Francis also wasn't putting up with his BS either, leading to Austin melting down in the DR when he realized that he couldn't just walk all over people. Another really bad Austin move would be when he would literally walk around in thongs/other revealing types on underwear for the sole purpose of a. showing off and b. making everyone uncomfortable, and yet thought he was the slickest dude ever for just straight up showing a bulge all the time. It was a really bad look. Austin, however, also got Big Comeuppance when he was unceremoniously booted in a surprise double eviction being voted out by his own housemates. The other people in the house were actively too busy obsessing over the three new housemates to even really care that he just got fundamentally screwed; his exit was an awkward departure as no one acknowledged him. His horrific behavior came back to bite him. He got got. Castrated. Boom. Done. 269. Josh Murray (The Challenge: Champs vs. Stars) Starting Champs vs. Stars off, when Josh told the camera in his first confessional that he was from The Bachelorette, I was actually pretty prepared to be a Josh Murray fan, considering the last time I witnessed a RTV persona with a “Bachelorette → Bachelor in Paradise → other RTV show” progression, they blew me away. Unfortunately, throughout his entire stay during Champs vs. Stars, Josh provided an actual 0 ounces of goodness throughout the season and only really showed up to be sanctimonious and condescending about keeping strong people in the game (read: people he liked) to have a stronger team. Yes, it’s somewhat warranted once you lose two or three challenges, but when you’re literally the new Ulong and never actually win a single challenge, acting high and mighty when someone dares to target your "strong people" alliance is not really that justified. Josh sucked. 268. Lotan Carter (Big Brother UK 18) Lotan Carter appeared on BBUK18 sporting this facade of “cool younger dude.” I actually quite liked him for the first few days – he was a fun presence and initially seemed to be gravitating towards what would later become the “outsiders clique”; however, as the season progressed, it appeared that Lotan was instead not only joining the Groovy Gang, but becoming their leader and antagonizing any and all opponents. He led the Groovy Gang like a cult, with mindless zombies like Charlotte doing relatively nothing but stroking his ego. Tom, as someone who honestly might be a repressed homosexual, worshipped him. Kieran, as a vastly inferior person overall, worshipped him. Lotan worshipped himself as well; he had a chiseled body and was well-endowed sexually. Gemma Collins visited the house and worshipped him at his feet. At a certain point, Lotan Carter was on top of the world. Chanelle McCleary’s pranks didn’t phase him, and neither did the existence of opposing clique members Raph Korine and Hannah and Deborah Agboola. Lotan had Ellie thirsting for him 24/7, leading the poor girl on with no intention of ever giving her the satisfaction she wanted. Lotan literally walked out of the house via the fire exit and, for two minutes, had his entire clique in tears and hysterics before production convinced him not to walk out. Lotan had the clout to make personal attacks on anyone he wanted under the guise of it being “banter :P” – yet if someone else pulled a prank, it was Lotan’s job to take the High Moral Ground and condescendingly let the prankster know how inferior they are for daring to pull this kind of joke. He ruled the house; Brandon Flowers wrote “The Man” about Lotan (if only). This all came crashing down within 72 hours once Isabelle Warburton entered the house. This is the moment when the Fire Nation attacked. After Lotan would do nothing but mock Isabelle & Co. with a misogynistic attitude and jerk off the members of his gang, Isabelle verbally castrated Lotan with six words. What went on that night in the BBUK18 house cannot be accurately reflected with words alone. When Lotan kicked off and began threatening to actively hurt members of the opposing clique, production made the #move and removed Lotan from the house. After finally being nominated and exposed for being an awful person, Lotan’s eventual eviction was canceled in favor of a breathtaking ejection episode. Big Brother UK S18E21 is the best work of art in RTV this year, possibly. Oh, and he disrespected earth angel Emma Willis… bye 267. Zach Nichols (The Challenge – Various) The Challenge: Invasion of the Champions The Challenge: Champs vs. Stars I’ve hated Zach and his grimy hair/beard combo ever since Exes II (thank God he shaved it all off before Champs vs. Stars), he’s an unfunny misogynist who somehow got feminist icon Jenna to start dating him in the most uninteresting example of an on-and-off relationship. He only really had 2 episodes to spread his terribleness on Invasion, though, and thankfully he only had time to drop 1 misogynistic comment (if I remember correctly) before dipping out. He didn’t even have time to border on funny, and his Champs vs. Stars stint was generally unremarkable, so he winds up this low. 266. Kayleigh Morris (Big Brother UK 18) Based on her appearance here, I’m both excited and terrified for what Kayleigh will do when she appears on The Challenge next season. I think she’s perfect to be an American!RTV personality, and she clearly already is an MTV personality in the UK. According to the literature I’ve read about her two Ex on the Beach stints, she has enough enemies to warrant a permanent position as a Challenge regular (i.e., as long as she has bad blood with other Hot Young People, MTV will continue casting her for dramatic purposes). This kind of success, however, doesn’t really translate to a show like BBUK. When, because of the editing style, you can’t benefit from snarky cutaways and dramatic music/effects during your conflicts, you become sort of exposed as a fake persona, and Kayleigh’s persona was to call everyone a cunt if they tried to argue with her. Her arguments were mostly unfun, and I don’t think I ever once rooted for her low blows and screech accosting of many of my favorites. Even Arthur, who I didn’t even like most of the time, felt in the fight against Tropical Storm Kayleigh. The pinnacle of her perpetual stankness was probably when Sukhvinder took away her position as vice mayor of the BB Village during week 2's shopping task and she fumed, but even then, that was a Sukhvinder moment and not a Kayleigh moment. Once week 2’s eviction came around, it felt inevitable that Kayleigh would roll over and die, but instead she stayed over the Javeeds which crushed me and crushed the hearts of millions (actually probably only 1 million given BBUK’s viewership!). Luckily, Chanelle had perpetually egged Kayleigh on for 13 days until she finally snapped and got ejected. God is good. 265. Ben Driebergen (Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers) I’m not sure how popular it is to truly detest Ben as much as I do, but a lot of my issues with him stem from what he represented in Survivor rather than who he is. I did enjoy the content we got from him when he first began to explain his disposition to the game as a veteran and how he wanted to be a model for all of the veterans with PTSD, showing that being a vet with PTSD doesn’t stop you from achieving anything. I think that was a really cool segment. Where Ben struck infinite wrong chords with me was how he reacted to many things in the post-merge. To start with how he handled Joe’s taunting, there’s really nothing I dislike more than people acting like they’re better than everyone else, and Ben did exactly that by saying that because he’s a former marine, he’s immediately exempt from being a bad person and that accusations of lying towards him are disrespectful because of the fact that he’s a former marine. Yes, Joe knew what he was doing getting Ben riled up, but Ben really just revealed himself to be a sanctimonious, condescending, self-righteous braggart who believes he walks above all the rest. Surprise, but you can be an iffy person and still be in the military; just look at Caleb Reynolds. I can’t fault Ben specifically for winning, since the goal of playing Survivor is to win, nor can I fault him for the spontaneous production influence at final four, but Ben’s Survivor endgame is representative of a lot of bad things. Primarily, I just wasn’t a fan of his “haha! Joke’s on you!” attitude whenever he pulled out a hidden immunity idol at the final seven, six or five (o_o); it just felt, again, acting like he was ~above~ everyone else, and that these inferior human beings would have to put up with him for another day, and that the joke was on them for even daring to get him out of the game, because it’s egregious to try and get a marine out of the game. I’m sure that if he lost this season, he would have pulled some really irritating shit in exit press saying that it’s a shame his cast wasn’t laying their torches down so he could walk to the end and win for the marines. Personality aside, Ben turning the Mamanuca Islands into an idol vending machine is literally the worst possible sign for the future of Survivor as a franchise. It’s a tragedy to see such a Good Show and great game be reduced to a daily scavenger hunt for a million dollars. It also doesn’t help that everyone Ben idoled out or beat in firemaking was a vastly superior character to him; I’m really just dissatisfied with how his win impacted the season if you couldn’t tell. Additionally, the firemaking challenge showing up right when Ben was able to be voted out for the first time in four tribal councils was really suspicious and really just neutered the Chrissy Hofbeck victory we all deserved (or the Devon Pinto victory I was hoping for once I realized the stakes of the firemaking challenge). Congratulations to Mike Holloway, Fabio Birza and Bob Crowley for officially breaking out of being the bottom 3 winners of all time. Like the CBB19 finale, the Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers finale left me wanting more. It left me feeling like nobody won; the final three simply left the island and received appearance fees. I still don’t really consider Ben to be an entry in the pantheon of Survivor winners yet – it doesn’t feel real. 264. Jamie O'Hara (Celebrity Big Brother UK 19) Jamie is, at least on TV, one of the most offensively bland people to ever enter a Big Brother house. His content revolved around two things: a boring, generic bromance with Calum and a boring, generic showmance with Bianca. Interestingly, both of those people became 100% more engaging once Jamie was evicted. Coincidence? Definitely not. Jamie is, in essence, the holier-than-thou straight version of Austin Armacost, just with way less self-victimization and outbursts. He did, however, try and come for Kim Woodburn physically and call her a disgrace to humanity; she clowned him by saying he was an adulterer who cheated on his wife which, true, that happened. I don’t have much else to say about him because he’s that boring. 263. Kenneth & Ryan (The Amazing Race Canada 5) Looking back, they weren’t incredibly annoying, but I’m not going to sit here and tell you I enjoyed any moment of their TARCAN5 journey. They arguably soured the entire experience by showing up every episode just to scream shit like “CMON GIVE’R” and just be, in general, toxic douchebros. Their brand of stoner idiot is horrific. I can’t even ironically like it one bit. Get a job. Do that challenge. 262. Nate Davis (Survivor NZ: Nicaragua) I’m not quite done with watching Survivor NZ (it's not exactly riveting television by any means), but I don’t foresee Nate doing any better than this. Throughout most of the season, he just kind of lounges around, waiting to be picked off until an opportunity arises in which he can vote out someone vastly superior to him instead. He’s not a fun curmudgeon in the slightest; he’s just an old grump who presents literally nothing of substance. He rags on the Fun Young People like Mike/Georgia with the most erroneously self-righteous voice and it kills me that he emerges victorious over them. I'm kind of mad that he sticks around for so long, because it's really going to make my finishing of this season less exciting just via his presence. The only good thing he did was support Barb, and even then, that can be viewed as a questionable decision depending on where you are in the season. Bleh. Contestants Note: An asterisk implies that this contestant appeared on more than one season. Also, another quick shoutout to Mana because I'm stealing the formatting of this section (and some of these lists) entirely from his ranking Celebrity Big Brother UK 19 Angie Best Bianca Gascoigne Brandon Block Calum Best Chloe Ferry Coleen Nolan James Cosmo James Jordan Jasmine Waltz Jedward Jessica Cunningham Kim Woodburn Nicola McLean Ray J Heidi & Spencer Stacy Francis 264. Jamie O’Hara 270. Austin Armacost Hunted US Aarif & Immad Angela & Michele David & Emiley English & Stephen Lee & Hilmar Matt & Christina Miles & Will Sentra & Thu Troy & Chele The Challenge: Invasion of the Champions Amanda Garcia* Anika Rashaun Anthony Bartolotte Ashley Kelsey* Ashley Mitchell* Bruno Bettencourt Cara Maria Sorbello* Chris "CT" Tamburello* Cory Wharton* Dario Medrano* Darrell Taylor* Hunter Barfield* Jenna Compono* Kailah Casillas* LaToya Jackson* Laurel Stucky Marie Roda* Nelson Thomas* Nicole Zanatta Shane Landrum Sylvia Elsrode Theo King-Bradley Tony Raines* 267. Zach Nichols* 271. Johnny "Bananas" Devenanzio* 273. Camila Nakagawa* Survivor: Game Changers Andrea Boehlke Aubry Bracco Brad Culpepper Caleb Reynolds Ciera Eastin Cirie Fields Debbie Wanner Hali Ford J.T. Thomas Jeff Varner Malcolm Freberg Michaela Bradshaw Ozzy Lusth Sandra Diaz-Twine Sarah Lacina Sierra Dawn Thomas Tai Trang Tony Vlachos Troyzan Robertson Zeke Smith Big Brother Canada 5 Bruno Ielo Cassandra Shahinfar Dallas Cormier Demetres Giannitsos Dillon Carman Dre Gwenaelle Emily Hawkin Gary Levy Ika Wong Jackie McCurrach Karen Singbeil Kevin Mark Chrysler Neda Kalantar Sindy Nguyen William Laprise Desbiens RuPaul's Drag Race 9 Aja Alexis Michelle Charlie Hides Cynthia Lee Fontaine Eureka Farrah Moan Jaymes Mansfield Kimora Blac Nina BoNina Brown Peppermint Sasha Velour Shea Couleé Trinity Taylor Valentina The Amazing Race 29 Becca & Floyd Brooke & Scott Kevin & Jenn Jessie & Francesca London & Logan Matt & Redmond Michael & Liz Seth & Olive Shamir & Sara Tara & Joey Vanck & Ashton Survivor NZ: Nicaragua Avi Duckor-Jones Barb Raos Dee Cambioso/Harper Georgia Bergerson Hannah Gough Izzy Pearson Jak Thomas Lee Den Haan Lou McClintock Mike Sparrow Sala Tiatia Shannon Quinn Shay Tapusoa Tom Paterson Tony Deane 262. Nate Davis The Challenge: Champs vs. Pros Ashley Kelsey* Ashley Mitchell* Candice Wiggins Cara Maria Sorbello* Chris "CT" Tamburello* CM Punk Darrell Taylor* Gus Kenworthy Jordan Wiseley* Kamerion Wimbley Lindsey Jacobellis Lolo Jones Louie Vito Louise Hazel Shawne Merriman Tia Blanco Veronica Portillo* Wes Bergmann* 271. Johnny "Bananas" Devenanzio* 273. Camila Nakagawa* Big Brother UK 18 Andrew Cruickshanks Arthur Fulford Chanelle McCleary Charlotte Keys Deborah Agboola Ellie Young Hannah Agboola Imran Javeed Isabelle Warburton Joe Quaranta Kieran Lee Mandy Longworth Raph Korine Rebecca Jane Sam Chaloner Savannah O’Reilly Simone Reed Sue Evans Sukhvinder Javeed Tom Barber 266. Kayleigh Morris 268. Lotan Carter Big Brother US 19 Alex Ow Cameron Heard Christmas Abbott Cody Nickson Dominique Cooper Elena Davies Jason Dent Jessica Graf Jillian Parker Josh Martinez Kevin Schlehuber Mark Jansen Matt Clines Megan Lowder Ramses Soto Raven Walton 272. Paul Abrahamian The Challenge XXX: Dirty 30 Amanda Garcia* Aneesa Ferreira* Ashley Mitchell* Briana LaCuesta Britni Thornton Cara Maria Sorbello* Chris "Ammo" Hall Chris "CT" Tamburello* Cory Wharton* Dario Medrano* Darrell Taylor* Derrick Henry Derrick Kosinski Devin Walker Hunter Barfield* Jemmye Carroll Jenna Compono* Jordan Wiseley* Kailah Casillas* LaToya Jackson* Leroy Garrett Marie Roda* Nelson Thomas* Nicole Ramos Shane Raines Simone Kelly Tori Deal* Tony Raines* Veronica Portillo* 271. Johnny "Bananas" Devenanzio* 273. Camila Nakagawa* The Amazing Race Canada 5 Aaron & Deb Adam & Andrea Andrea & Ebonie Dan & Riya Karen & Bert Korey & Ivana Megan & Courtney Sam & Paul 263. Kenneth & Ryan Zed & Shabbir Australian Survivor 4 Aaron "A.K." Knight Adam Parkin Aimee Stanton Anneliese Wilson Ben Morgan Henry Nicholson Jacqui Patterson Jarrad Seng Jericho Malabonga Joan Caballero Kate Temby Kent Nelson Locky Gilbert Luke Toki Mark Herlaar Mark Wales Michelle Dougan Odette Blacklock Peter Conte Samantha Gash Sarah Tilleke Tara Pitt Tessa O'Halloran Ziggy Zagame Celebrity Big Brother UK 20 Amelia Lily Brandi Glanville Chad Johnson Derek Acorah Helen Lederer Jemma Lucy Jordan Davies Karthik Nagesan Marissa Jade Paul Danan Sam Thompson Sandi Bogle Sarah Harding Shaun Williamson Trisha Paytas Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers Alan Ball Ali Elliott Ashley Nolan Chrissy Hofbeck Cole Medders Desi Williams Devon Pinto J.P. Hilsabeck Jessica Johnston Joe Mena Katrina Radke Lauren Rimmer Mike Zahalsky Patrick Bolton Roark Luskin Ryan Ulrich Simone Nguyen 265. Ben Driebergen The Challenge: Champs vs. Stars Aneesa Ferreira* Ariane Andrew Ashley Mitchell* Chris "CT" Tamburello* Cory Wharton* Emily Schromm Jenna Compono* Justina Valentine Kim Glass Matt Rife Michelle Waterson Riff Raff Romeo Miller Shawn Johnson Terrell Owens Tori Deal* Wes Bergmann* 267. Zach Nichols* 269. Josh Murray 271. Johnny "Bananas" Devenanzio* 273. Camila Nakagawa*